Letters
by KaibaGirl17
Summary: Byron Arclight has disappeared, and his three sons are to be separated. But they are still able to keep in contact by writing to one another. But how long can that last? Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here is the first chapter of this new story as promised. I hope everyone enjoys and I will thank any and all of you to not flame this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal or any of the characters, Shin Yoshida does.

...

"Your father is gone."

Those four words were uttered by Dr. Faker, the man who had once worked with the man he was now speaking about, a man named Byron Arcight. In this way, Byron's three sons learned of their father's disappearance.

The news had come as a terrible shock to all three of the boys. Their mother had passed away shortly after the youngest boy was born and their father had raised them all on his own. Even as the boys grew older and their father's job as a researcher called him away more often, he had still been a loving father and an enormous presence in the lives of all three.

Christopher, the oldest of the three, had worked with his father and Dr. Faker for a short time before this and it dawned on him that he and his brothers were alone. Though he did not want to show it, he was afraid.

There was no time to dwell on it however. Chris's youngest brother Michael burst into tears and threw himself sobbing into Chris's arms. He was ten years old, though he was closer in size to a five-year-old. Chris held him before pulling Thomas, the middle child, into the embrace.

Thomas, at twelve years old, was a rather mischievous child who, on less somber occasions, frequently teased his younger brother. But today, he was fighting back tears of his own as he put an arm around Michael's shoulder and laid his head against Chris.

though Chris was fifteen years old, he felt like a little child. He and his brothers were orphans and there was no other family to help them, he could scarcely imagine his brothers' terror.

"Alright, we can discuss this a little later," Chris said to Dr. Faker as Michael continued to wail. "But for the moment, I'd like a little time to console my brother."

Dr. Faker nodded stiffly and Chris knelt beside his sobbing, quivering brother. Thomas, who was still trying to keep his own unshed tears from falling, buried his face in his older brother's shoulder. Chris gently ran one hand through Michael's rosy pink curls and the other threw the thick red and tawny tangles of Thomas's hair. Only when his brothers were somewhat comforted, did the eldest of the Arclight brothers agree to discuss arrangements for himself and his siblings.

...

"You can't be serious."

"Chris, quiet," Dr. Faker ordered.

"No," Chris frowned at the woman who had said she was the matron at the Heartland City Children's Home. Dr. Faker had decided to take the silver-haired teen in and help him find his father or at the very least find out what happened to him. However, Chris's two younger brothers were to be sent to the children's home and placed into foster care and possibly separated.

"This is your only option," the matron said, smiling gently. She was smiling but Chris could see that her eyes were sad. It was clear that this bothered her as well, but nowhere near as much it bothered Chris himself or his brothers.

...

"Don't let them take us!" Thomas cried out as he and Michael were led away a few days later.

Chris was angry. It wasn't fair that he and his brothers were being separated. But he could do nothing and he could say nothing. All he could do was tell his brothers goodbye for the time being and glare at the matron's back as she took his brother's away from him. Maybe forever.

"She said she made an arrangement for you to keep in contact with your brothers," a voice behind him spoke up.

Chris turned to see Dr. Faker.

"How?" Chris asked, desperate to have any way to stay in touch with his brothers.

"She said whoever your brothers went to live with would have to allow them to write to you," Dr. Faker explained. "They also have to allow them to receive any letters from you."

Thomas and Michael looked back at their older brother, tears gathering in Thomas's eyes and falling from Michael's.

"Don't worry," the matron told the two boys. "You can still write to your brother and each other. Your foster parents told me "

It wasn't much, but it was still a way for the two little boys to still keep in contact with one another and their brother.

So, despite their fear and sadness, the two boys offered no more protest as they were led away from their older brother and away from their previous life.

...

...

So, what did everyone think of this new chapter? Let me know.

The next chapter is intended to be out on Tuesday, December 23rd. However, if this chapter receives a certain number of reviews, the next chapter will be out on Saturday, December 20th.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well, here is chapter 2. I apologize for the slightly late update, but here I am. Thank you to Anonymous, Kujaku-Lianne Iceshard, Durbe the Barian, and Riptide449 for all the reviews on the first chapter. I hope you all enjoy the brand new chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal or any of the characters, Shin Yoshida does.

...

In the days that followed his separation from his brothers, Chris waited to learn what turn his life would take next. He had absolutely no control over the events; he could only control his response to them. Wrapped in the silence of his own thoughts of sadness and loneliness, he would wander throughout Dr. Faker's research facility. His father, Byron, had disappeared. His brothers, Thomas, and Michael, had been taken away from him. 'What's going to happen to my brothers and I?' He wondered over and over. 'What will happen to us?'

But he decided that, no matter what else happened, no matter how much Chris secretly feared what lay ahead, he would do his hardest to rule his own life.

...

Chris left the home that he and his brothers had always known and loved. Michael and Thomas's things were gone, sent to their new homes. Chris's stuff had been packed and sent away as well.

The silver-haired Arclight entered the house again, just to see it one last time. He would stay at the research facility with Dr. Faker, in hopes of finding his father and bringing their family back together.

...

After getting settled in the facility, he wrote the first of what would most likely be a number of letters to his brothers. After all, Dr. Faker and both Michael and Thomas's foster families had allowed the three boys to write to one another as often as they pleased.

...

Thomas missed his brothers terribly. The arrival of a letter from either one of his brothers brightened his demeanor. He would immediately begin a reply, but any attempts to write a cheerful letters were always trumped by his yearning for Chris and Michael.

Chris wrote to him regularly. His replies to Thomas's complaint-filled letters were warm and loving, as always, but this did little to comfort Thomas. His foster parents were kind enough, but it wasn't the same. He wanted to go home, to be with his brothers and father again. Or at the very least, with his brothers.

...

A week or two passed without a letter from either one of his younger brothers. At first, Chris wasn't worried, but when a month went by without a reply, he decided to send another letter to each of them.

He started with Thomas.

'_I miss you a great deal and I look forward to any news from you_,' he wrote to Thomas.

Just days later he received a reply that Thomas was adjusting, but still missed his brother.

Chris then wrote to Michael.

'_I miss you more than words can ever express, little brother. No one alive can match the extent of my love for you,_' the silvernette wrote to his youngest brother with great sincerity.

The letter Michael wrote back to him expressed his thanks for the previous letter and his own love for his older brother. Chris saw in both his words and his wavering handwriting that his brother was sick.

Chris sat his brother's letter down and quickly began a letter meant for Mr. and Mrs. Somers, the couple that Michael had been placed in the care of.

''I would greatly appreciate your permission to see my younger brother," he wrote.

For days he waited for a reply. When it finally came, the answer was no.

Chris wrote again, assuring the couple that all he wanted was to visit with his little brother, even if it was only a short time. Days passed and with each one, the oldest Arclight grew more and more anxious, though he hid it well. Finally the couple gave their consent.

...

Despite their initial misgivings in the letters, Michael's foster mother welcomed Chris to their home with genuine kindness.

"Michael's told us about you," Mrs. Somer said, smiling as she shook Chris's hand.

After introducing him to her husband, who was very quiet and not nearly as kind as his wife, Mrs. Somer led Chris through the house, up a large staircase to a room at the end of another hall.

"Your brother might be resting," the woman said, pursing her lips as sadness filled her almond-shaped blue-grey eyes. "The poor dear, he's been out of sorts for almost a week now."

"Alright," Chris nodded. "And thank you, ma'am. It means a lot."

"Well, you are his biological brother," Mrs. Somer ran a hand through her chestnut-colored hair. "I couldn't very well live with myself if I helped break up a family."

Chris smiled slightly at her before she turned and headed down the stairs and he headed into his brother's room.

Chris noticed that Michael's room was dark, even though it was still early afternoon. Thick, dark red curtains had been placed over the windows.

Michael lay under a small heap of blankets, fast asleep. The pinknette looked so peaceful, Chris almost didn't want to bother him. But before he knew it, he was shaking his brother's shoulders gently.

"Michael," he whispered. "Michael, wake up."

"Hmm?" Michael rubbed his eyes and looked up groggily. "Chris..."

"Hi, little brother," Chris smiled down at the child. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay," Michael answered softly. "Mrs. Somer says I just have a small flu."

"Do they treat you well?" Chris asked.

Michael nodded.

"Mr. Somer doesn't really do much with me, but Mrs. Somer is really nice," he told his brother. "She was the one who said you could come see me."

"Well, as long as they take good care of you, that's all that matters," Chris replied.

"When can we live together again like we're supposed to?" Michael asked.

"I'm sorry, but the courts won't let me take you and Thomas until I'm of age," Chris sighed, putting his hands on Michael's shoulders. "And that won't be for another five years."

Michael looked sadly at his hands.

"Hey, try to cheer up," Chris tried to be strong for his kid brother. "We'll still be able to write to each other as much as we want, and we can visit every now and again."

"Really?" Michael looked hopeful.

"Of course," Chris answered. "Would I ever lie to you?"

Michael smiled and hugged his brother before lying back and yawning.

"I'm sorry, Chris," he rubbed his eyes again. "I really don't feel good and I'm really tired."

"It's alright," Chris squeezed his hand gently. "I have to be going anyway."

"It was good to see you, big brother," Michael said as he drifted off.

"I'll see you again soon," Chris promised as he tucked Michael in, kissed his forehead, and stayed by the bed until the younger Arclight had fallen asleep.

...

"Thank you for allowing me to visit my little brother," Chris said to Mrs. Somer a few minutes later as he took his leave.

"Feel free to come by again sometime," the kind woman smiled.

Her husband said nothing, but Chris could tell by the way the man's steely blue eyes focused on him that he didn't like the eldest Arclight and had no intentions of hiding his dislike.

...

So, how was this new chapter? Let me know.

The next chapter will be out on Friday, January 9th.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here's chapter 3. Thanks to Kujaku-Lianne Iceshard and Durbe the Barian for the reviews on chapter 2. Also, an additional thanks to Riptide449 for the additional review on chapter 1. I hope you enjoy this new chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal or any of the characters, Shin Yoshida does.

...

Chris had just returned from his visit with Michael when he received a letter from Thomas, pleading for him to visit.

The silver-haired Arclight wanted to see his brother, but he didn't want to ask too much of Dr. Faker, lest it seem like he was trying to take advantage of the doctor's generosity.

He asked to speak with the man who had once been his father's partner in research. Finally, he agreed to see him.

As he stood before the man, he waited. Dr. Faker gazed at the teenager for a long time. All was silent.

"You want to leave the tower?" he asked finally.

"If you'll allow me," Chris whispered. "I wish to see my other little brother to see how he's adjusting."

"You may go," Faker said at last.

Chris thanked him sincerely before hurrying to pack and write a quick letter to his brother.

...

Thick flakes of snow began to fall as Chris travelled to the distant countryside where Thomas's foster family resided.

The eldest Arclight brother had been troubled by the fearful words in the younger boy's letter. Thomas normally tried to act tougher than he was but he was still only a child of twelve.

...

...

So, how was it? Let me know.

The next chapter will be out on Saturday, January 17th.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here is chapter 4. Thank you to Anonymous, Durbe the Barian, 90sboy, and Kaito Tenjo Fan for the reviews on chapter 3. Also, an additional thanks to Anonymous for the additional review on chapter 2. I hope you enjoy this brand new chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal or any of the characters, Shin Yoshida does.

...

Chris had just entered the living room when Thomas's foster parents greeted him. The woman, who had introduced herself as Izayoi Takami, was a lovely young petite woman with sleek, waist-length black hair and almond-shaped eyes with amethyst irises. Her husband, Yuichiro Takami, was a tall man with closely cropped black hair and narrow, dark green eyes.

Both seemed polite but cool toward the eldest Arclight. As Mr. Takami went to fetch Thomas, Mrs. Takami invited Chris to join her for some tea.

"Thomas is quite an interesting child," she told Chris. "He's told us about you and your younger brother. Miguel, wasn't that his name?"

"Michael," Chris corrected. "I just visited him a few days ago. He was feeling a bit under the weather, but this time of the year that's to be expected."

The conversation was interrupted by the door opening. In walked Mr. Takami, followed by Thomas.

Chris stood and went to embrace him, as he always had when all three brothers were still living with their father. But instead of welcoming him as he once would have, Thomas folded his arms and moved back.

"Thomas has been somewhat defiant," Mr. Takami explained haughtily. "But he is learning how to behave like a proper young gentleman."

Chris frowned, but said nothing.

"You're welcome to stay for a few days if you would like," Mrs. Takami said to the silver-haired teen. "We have a guest room just across the hall from Thomas's room."

Chris thanked her. Dr. Faker had granted him a week's time to visit and the eldest of the Arclights was very grateful to have the time to spend with his younger brother.

He then returned his focus to Thomas.

His brother was smiling at him but his scarlet eyes looked dull and sad.

...

As the first two days went by, Chris noticed that during the time with his foster family, Thomas acted perfectly controlled, not speaking unless spoken to, not moving unless directed. It was strange, as even with their father, whom all three of the brothers had loved and respected, Thomas had not behaved the way he was now.

It was only when Chris and Thomas were occasionally alone, when Thomas forgot his icy politeness that Chris felt he was with his own dear brother again. Yet the moment either of the Takamis entered the room, Thomas immediately became the frigid preteen once again.

For the next three days, the two brothers spent many hours in each other's company, walking, talking, playing quiet games of chess, a game that Thomas had once claimed to dislike but now showed a bit of a fondness. He attacked strongly and surrendered his pieces reluctantly. During this time, Chris felt as close and comfortable with his little brother as he had before.

As the cold, dark days of winter drew closer, dark clouds loomed over the Takamis' home, leading Chris to contact Dr. Faker. For some strange reason, the doctor told Chris that he had extended the time he had allowed Chris to be gone. The fifteen-year-old was surprised but nonetheless grateful as it would allow him more time with his kid brother.

The Takamis seemed to have a certain reluctance to allow the boy to stay longer but the weather heavily influenced their decision.

"Chris, can I sleep in the guest room with you tonight?" Thomas asked one evening after he had been in a private discussion with his foster father.

"I see no reason why not," Chris said.

"Thomas, you're twelve years old," Mr. Takami interrupted gruffly. "You can sleep by yourself."

Thomas shot his brother a helpless look before disappearing into his room.

...

As the days went by, Chris noticed that Thomas's foster parents took him aside a number of times and each time, Thomas returned looking agitated and somewhat frightened. Yet, every time Chris tried to bring it up, his brother would hastily change the subject.

It had become a kind of game for Chris and Thomas to elude the prying eyes of Mr. and Mrs. Takami. The couple watched the younger Arclight like birds of prey about to swoop down on a hapless rabbit.

Desperate to speak to his brother in private, Thomas led Chris to the maze of hedges that his foster parents had growing in the garden behind their home. The red-and-yellow-haired boy had memorized every twist and turn among the tall privets. Once they found the heart of the maze, Thomas settled himself on a stone bench and Chris sat beside him.

"Chris," Thomas began, before falling silent again.

"Tell me," Chris urged gently.

"I shouldn't," Thomas looked down at his hands.

"Thomas, if something's bothering you, you know you can tell me," Chris told his little brother. "I'm your brother, we've always been open with each other."

"Things change, Chris," Thomas replied, getting to his feet. "Maybe we should just go back, they might come looking for us."

"No," his brother grabbed his wrist and sat him back down on the bench. "Not until you tell me what's going on."

Suddenly, the two heard voices, one male and one female. The Takamis had come looking for them, just like Thomas said.

The two Arclight brothers squeezed each other's hands and waited to be found.

...

...

So, how was it? Feel free to let me know.

And the next chapter will be out on Friday, January 23rd.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello everyone and happy Arclight Week. To kick off the beginning of Arclight Week, here is chapter 5. Thanks to anomymous, Durbe the Barian, theabridgedkuriboh, Bakorra Kaiba, and FoxLover96 for the reviews on chapter 4. Also an additional thanks to theabridgedkuriboh for the additional reviews on chapters 1, 2, and 3. Enjoy this new chapter.

Disclaimer: I'm not Shin Yoshida, so I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal.

...

A month had gone by since Chris had returned to Heartland Tower. Dr. Faker had informed him when he returned that his two sons, Kite and Hart Tenjo, would be coming to the tower.

Later that afternoon, Chris was walking through one of the corridors of the tower, lined with glass panes when he noticed something.

He saw two boys. One looked to be about five or six years old. He had light blue hair and he was sitting in a wheelchair, his amber-colored eyes staring blankly in front of him. Pushing his wheelchair was a boy around maybe twelve or thirteen with blond hair with a spiky, dark green front. He knelt beside the chair and looked as though he were talking to the smaller boy.

Chris saw this and was immediately reminded of his own brothers. He would have to find out more about these boys.

...

The boy wasn't crying, but Chris could tell that he was very upset, and the eldest Arclight had a hunch that it had something to do with the little boy in the wheelchair he had seen earlier. Yes, that was it. He remembered Dr. Faker telling him that his sons were coming to the tower.

"You're Kite," he said to the boy.

"Yeah, what business is it of yours?" the boy snapped.

Chris sighed and shook his head as he fought the urge to smile. Thomas, only a year younger than Kite, would have responded the same way.

"Then that little boy was Hart, your brother," Chris said thoughtfully. "Your father told me about you. I'm Chris."

"Why won't they let me see my brother?" Kite demanded. "I only saw him for a few minutes before a man told me he was taking Hart. What are they doing to him? Hart was crying when they took him. Why didn't they let me come? Didn't they see how upset Hart was?"

"Calm down," Chris said, placing a hand on the younger teen's shoulder. "I'm sure your brother's fine, and they just want to make sure he's alright. And they probably didn't let you come because they thought it might upset you."

"Hart needs me," Kite glared at Chris, his piercing gray-blue eyes peering into Chris's azure ones. "They don't understand that. What are they doing to my brother?"

"Kite, let's take a walk," Chris urged gently.

"What good will that do?" Kite spat.

"It will calm you down so that you can ask to see your brother and they might actually agree to let you see him," the older boy said.

Kite said nothing, but followed Chris to the door.

...

...

So, how was it? Let me know.

The next chapter will be out on Saturday, February 7th.


End file.
